


Our First Latte

by PirateQueen20



Category: War and Chess
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueen20/pseuds/PirateQueen20
Summary: Prince Quillpeck and Princess Amethyst meet in a modern coffee shop after the war. Being from Pelprose and Gishlan neither of them have ever had lattes before.





	

"How did we even get here?" Asked Princess Amethyst.  
"I...I don't even know!" Answered Prince Quillpeck.  
"I guess we might as well go in! See what's behind that door..." Secretly lion-hearted Princess Amethyst wanted to take the Pelprosian Prince by the hand and cower behind him, or act like a curious child with him, but since the war the fourteen year old decided if she was going to be called the savior of Gishlan she might as well act like the savior of Gishlan. Instinctively she grasped at her left hip where she used to carry her sword, with her right hand while her left hand slowly turned the doorknob and pushed.  
Tinkling bells greeted the odd pair. "Hello!" Called a friendly brewista "Are-are you kids lost?" The blond asked gingerly.  
Princess Amethyst stood there slacked jawed. "Yeah. A little..." Prince Quillpeck answered back.  
"Oh! Dear! Do you know your parent's number?"  
"Our parent's what?!" Asked Princess Amethyst, raising herself to full height and arching her brow.  
"You know what? You guys just chill. I'm gunna make you two some lattes while I figure out what to do. They're on the house!"  
Amethyst looked at the ceiling. Quillpeck elbowed her. "She means they're free." He whispered.  
"Oh."  
"Eh, you kids like chocolate?"  
"I like it a lot." Princess Amethyst conceded. "I love chocolate!" Exclaimed Prince Quillpeck enthusiastically.  
"Awesome! Here you go. I'm-uh-gunna be in back. Making phone calls." The blond woman disappeared.  
Prince Quillpeck wrapped his hands around the steaming mug. "Is this tea?"  
Amethyst sniffed at it "I...Don't...Think so..."  
"Do you think it's good?"  
"How should I know?!"  
"We take a sip together on three?"  
Princess Amethyst narrowed her eyes. "Okay."  
"1...2...3!"  
Princess Amethyst took a dainty sip and stopped. While Prince Quillpeck took a sip and then chugged half of it down. "IT'S SWEET!" He shouted! "I love sweet!"  
The blond brewista popped her head out from behind the doorway. "Hey, don't make me regret giving you two kids caffeine and sugar!"  
"Sorry..." The pair chimed.  
Amethyst shot a glare at him, and sipped her latte again. "Behave." She growled. Prince Quillpeck receded into his shy self. "What kind of tea do you think this is anyway?..."  
"I don't think it is tea..."  
"Hmm..."

"~PRINCESS AMETHYST! TIME TO WAKE UP!~"

She jolted into wakefulness. "Un-holy powers! It was a dream!"  
Martha stood over her. "Princess Amethyst? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah! Uh! Yeah! Prince Quillpeck and I... Went to this shop in, I don't even know where! And drank lattes... I don't even know what a latte is!" She wailed!

~Meawhile in Pelprose~  
The young prince woke up coughing and sputtering. He sneezed twice. "What the? What was I doing drinking 'lattes' with that buknering fishned princess?... What are lattes?"


End file.
